


Call for me - A path my Own

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Embroidery, Family, Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After the death of his great grandfather Yuuri is left with a lot of thoughts. But one is that he doesn't want to do what he was told he had to do. So he breaks with tradition to carve his own path in history.





	Call for me - A path my Own

**Author's Note:**

> Day 112 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Just a short story to set the relationship between Yuuri and Yuuko down for future stories.
> 
> If anybody has a good suggestion for a soundtrack on youtube I could listen to while writing (since the user I used to go to deleted all of their content) drop the suggestion over at

His great-grandfathers death had not come as a surprise. The man had been old after all, older even than he looked as he had joked their family knew how to age well. Yuuri stands to the side of the pyre. A spot normally reserved for the heads of family and those exceptionally close of high rank. Nobody questions Yuuri standing there though as he was after all the man's last apprentice. He manages the whole funeral without shedding as much as a single tear. 

Tears he cries in abundance in Yuuko's lap a few hours later. He's glad his cousin had spotted the state he was in and had insisted in coming along. Entering his great grandfathers home for the first time since his passing had been harder than he had seen it coming. Knowing that everything in it was now his. Something he had been shocked to hear, but the last will had been clear. The house and everything in it belonged to Yuuri. 

He had not expected to fall asleep in Yuuko's lap, or the less than nice awakening by Takeshi, but the crying had made him feel better. Now he just needed to think of something. He knew the majority of the family would want him to start live here, but he was only ten, he doubted his mother would even consider it. Not to mention, he did not think he really should. It did not feel like home, so he'd have to get a caretaker for the place. But if he did that, he should make certain to get everything that was not for anybody else's eyes put away. His eyes dart towards the drawer the embroidery threads were kept. 

When Yuuko and Takeshi came out of the kitchen, where they had fixed a quick meal, they found Yuuri sitting between strings of all colors. Slowly drawing patterns and Symbols in the fabric of a small satchel. His friends just settled in and watched Yuuri do what he was doing. Sure Takeshi might make a statement that he thought it was a dumb thing to do, but Yuuko claimed that if this was what he needed to do to feel better she was going to be there and support him. So begrudgingly Takeshi stayed as well. 

It was far into the night that he was finally done. He looked up to show his friends, but since the last time he had looked up they had apparently fallen asleep. Yuuri decides to not wake them, make them go home, only to sneak into the house a thing and starts putting the important items hidden throughout the house into the satchel. being so busy he fails to notice the person walking up to him when he's placing in the old scrolls.

"Oh wow. That is one fine satchel." Yuuri practically jumps to his feet and lets out a cry. Dropping the satchel and clutching the scroll to his chest.

"Yuuko! You scared me. I thought you to be sleeping." Yuuko rubs here eyes, while muffling a yawn, looking every bit as if she was still sleeping. 

That is when Takashi crashes in, looking around frantically, asking them where the bad person. The look on his friends face when he states Yuuko had simply startled him. It is then he sees his friends eyes go over the scroll in his hand and the one lying next to the small satchel. It is then and there he decides not to do as he was told. He doesn't want to live being the only one who knows. So he picks up the satchel, opens it and puts the scrolls into it.

"I have some things to tell you, but I am actually not allowed to tell anybody. So you have to promise not to tell anybody else." Both Takeshi and Yuuko, now clearly awake, nod their head vigorously. It is well past morning light when he's finally done talking.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuuri is 10, Takeshi 11 and Yuuko 12 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
